The Power of Thought
by Sandshrew777
Summary: Thinking is a superpower we all can utilize. A certain superhero in training tries to neglect a looming report, and engages in a pensive moment.


He sighs, and collapses onto his bed with an unceremonious flop. His brain hurts from translating Mandarin Chinese all night long. His legs hurt from the drive back home.

His butt hurts because he is sitting on something sharp.

With a heavy sigh, he rolls onto his side and grabs the offending object.

A pen.

He amuses himself by absently clicking it on and off in time with one of his favorite songs. Click click click click. Click click click click. Click click click click. Click click.

Enough of that, he decides. He has some homework to do for class tomorrow.

Groaning, he reaches to the end of the bed and grabs a book; a scrapbook made by Mr. Boy on the Commander and Jetstream.

Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold.

He shakes his head. Why couldn't he have just asked Will about them?

He knows the answer to this one, though; he still feels...uneasy...about Will's parents. It's nothing against Will---the guy is all right, really. A little clueless, yeah. A little prone to dramatics. A little annoying.

The thing is, Will is so many other things. Will is caring, apologetic, and kind. He remembers detention with him; Will wanted to reconcile. He had refused.

He feels a little bad about that, now. Yes, he is the bad boy. He shouldn't be feeling this, according to his stereotype.

Suddenly, he feels a rush of respect for Layla. She doesn't believe in stereotypes. She's smart for being like that. Will's a lucky guy, he thinks.

His mind strays back to the subject of Will, again. A good thing, too, or else he would forget the report he still has to write.

He puts it off for a few more minutes, trying to have some sort of epiphany by thinking about himself, Will, and his...

Friends?

He supposes that's what you'd call the former "sidekicks". His friends. They all came over to him that day at lunch, not caring about his reputation. Layla had taken the first step, and they all followed her lead. He really admires that about them. They are so caring, every one of them. Even Magenta, although she enjoys hiding it.

He thinks he knows why he didn't accept Will's offer to bury the hatchet after their fight.

He was scared.

He was scared to be nice to someone else---afraid to get hurt. He controls fire, he knows how it works; you play with fire, and you're going to get burned, as the adage goes. He was---and still is, he realizes---afraid to gain a potential friend (or at least a valuable ally) in Will.

So what changed his mind?

Layla.

She was sitting in the Paper Lantern, looking so...alone. Forlorn, even. Obviously mooning over Stronghold, he remembered thinking.

There was something else, though, that drew him to her.

Oh, yes. Her glass. It needed attention.

However, instead of shrinking away from him, or glaring...she opened up to him. She didn't treat him as some sort of freak, nor did she pity him.

Something changed in his mind that day, he realizes. Layla taught him that love could hurt; a lesson he already had known.

She also taught him that love is worth the risk of getting hurt. Love is so amazing, so wonderful, so...fulfilling; it is worth any price.

He knows this, now, and he believes it. He still hasn't found love in his own life, but he knows he will. Someday.

He also understands that love stems from other emotions: hope, kindness, respect...

Thus, he figures, if he accepted love as worthy that night, then the rest were equally worthy. He could indulge in them, and enjoy it.

He is happy with his life, now. He was confused, but now his path is lit (figuratively and literally, when Zack is around).

He smiles at the scrapbook Mr. Boy made. The man may not be very "super", but he knows the value of reminiscing and reflecting. Doing so helps you achieve a sort of inner peace---a better understanding of yourself and the way you work. Mr. Boy is a wise man.

He grabs a nearby notebook and begins jotting down his thesis.

_"A superhero is not defined by his actions alone. It is his personality that truly makes him super. He must be generous, benevolent, and caring. He must understand and love the city he protects; he must be devoted to it. This is why there are so few superheroes that are truly respected and loved by those they defend. Easily, however, one can identify a family of superheroes that fits all of these requirements: the Strongholds."_


End file.
